cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Dance
Charles Dance (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''For Your Eyes Only (1981)'' [Claus]: Shot in the back with a speargun by one of Topol's men, while Charles and Michael Gothard are holding guns on Roger Moore on the beach. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Golden Child'' (1986) [Sardo Numspa]: Stabbed with an enchanted dagger (causing him to explode) by Eddie Murphy, after Charles has transformed into a demon. (Thanks to Robert and Joe) *''White Mischief'' (1987) [Josslyn Hay, Earl of Erroll]: Shot dead in his car by an assassin (initially it’s indicated to be Sarah Miles but it is later implied that Joss Ackland or John Hurt could’ve been responsible), his body is later seen when his wife identifies him. *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1990) [Erik, the Phantom of the Opera]: Shot in the chest by Burt Lancaster, he then falls from the roof of the opera building and dies in Teri Polo's arms after Teri removes his mask. (Thanks to Anton) *''China Moon'' (1991) [Rupert Munro]: Drowns after being dumped in a lake by Ed Harris and Madeleine Stowe having first been shot in the head and chest/stomach (putting him into a coma) by Madeleine (initially we are led to believe he died from the gunshots, but it’s later revealed he was still alive when he ended up underwater during a conversation with Ed and the coroner). *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Clemens]: Brain eaten by an alien (which then drags him up into the ceiling as Sigourney Weaver and Paul McGann looks on in shock). (Thanks to Anton) *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [Benedict]: Shot in the head (through his glass eye) by Arnold Schwarzenegger, detonating the bomb in the eye. (Thanks to Betty) *''Exquisite Tenderness (1995)'' [Dr. Ed Mittlesbay]: Dies of shock/blood loss due to Sean Haberle (who sews his mouth shut) stabbing him in the neck with a syringe, then draining his blood out of his throat with a spiked probe, his body is later seen (as the police take pictures of him) when Peter Boyle shows him to James Remar. *''The Contractor'' (2007) [Chief Superintendent Andrew Windsor]: Shot in the back by Ralph Brown as Charles talks to Wesley Snipes. His body is seen as his daughter (Lena Headey) looks on before it is taken away. *''Patrick: Evil Awakens'' (2013) [Doctor Roget]: Electrocuted when Jackson Gallagher uses his psychic powers to force Charles to press electrodes against his head. *''Underworld: Blood Wars (2016) '[Thomas]: Stabbed to death by Lara Pulver. TV Deaths *Merlin: The Witchfinder (2010)' [''Aredian]: After holding a knife to Katie McGrath's throat, he falls to his death when Colin Morgan uses magic to turn the knife red hot, causing him to stagger backwards and fall through the window. (Thanks to Brian) *''Neverland (2011)'' [Dr. Richard Fludd]: Shot in the chest by Anna Friel when Charles attempts to stab Rhys Ifans, as Charlie Rowe watches in shock (with Charles falling off a bridge into a chasm). *''Strike Back: Vengeance (2012) (Episode 3.10)'' [Conrad Knox]: Accidentally shoots himself with his own handgun while being wrestled by a mob of civilians. *''Game of Thrones: The Children (2014)'' [Lord Tywin Lannister]: Shot twice in the chest with a crossbow by Peter Dinklage while seated on a privy. *''And Then There Were None (2015 mini-series)'' [Judge Lawrence Wargrave]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin, after having murdered everyone else on the island (he also faked his death earlier in the series). Gallery Fggfgfgf.png|Charles Dance in Game of Thrones: The Children Charlesdance.jpg|Charles Dance in For Your Eyes Only Benedict's death.png|Charles Dance's death in Last Action Hero Charles Dance.png|Charles Dance in Alien 3 Charles Dance (2).PNG|Charles Dance (right with Burt Lancaster) in The Phantom of the Opera (1990) Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Death scenes by skin removal Category:AVP cast members Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Death scenes by brain removal Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by parricide Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Alien cast members Category:Johnny English Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a David Fincher film Category:People who died in Strike Back Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Ghostbusters Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by jaw trauma Category:Death scenes by bone trauma Category:Death scenes by mouth trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by syringe Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Death scenes that were faked